The invention relates to an industrial truck with a drive part and a load part with two wheel arms that is height-adjustable relative to the drive part. Each of the wheel arms has a pivotably articulated wheel arm lever with at least one load roller and a rod, via which a height adjusting movement of the load part is coupled with a pivoting movement of the wheel arm lever. The rod has a hydraulic cylinder with which a length of the rod is adjustable. In order to realize a ramp lift function, the load part can thereby be raised with respect to the drive part without simultaneously swinging out the wheel arm lever. The wheel arm tips can thus remain in their lowered position. Such a ramp lift is useful in particular for negotiating ramps, but possibly also for lifting loads that are not arranged parallel to the ground, for example in the case of greater ground unevennesses under a rack bin location.
An industrial truck with ramp lift function became known from publication DE 37 10 776 A1. In the case of the known truck, a pull rod is articulated to the wheel arm lever, which must be pulled in order to swing out the wheel arm lever. This takes place with the help of a deflection lever, the middle section of which is rotatably mounted on the load part. One end of the deflection lever is articulated on the drive part so that, during the lifting of the load part, the other end, which is connected with the push rod, is deflected.
Based on this background, the object of the invention is to provide an industrial truck with ramp lift function, in which a push rod is used instead of the pull rod, as well as a retrofit kit, with which a conventional industrial truck with a push rod can be retrofitted so that it has a ramp lift function.
This object is solved by the industrial truck with the characteristics of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are specified in the subsequent sub-claims.